The Girl Who Came From The City Of Death
by Animelover42404
Summary: A girl was to find a witch in Japan but when Kaoru finds out she will do anything to make him shut his mouth even marry him


A girl with black medium wavy hair, red eyes, a purple tank top, skinny jeans, and black sneakers walks up to the gate of Ouran. She looks up at the school and said, "Wow this place is must be for rich kids. I'm amazed how I got accepted and that I start on Monday." Honey was walking with Mori into the school and saw the girl. Honey walked up to her and said happily, Hi I'm Honey. Nice to meet you." Mori stands next to Honey and says, "I'm Mori." She looks down at Honey then looks up at Mori and back at Honey and said, "Hi I'm Leeanne. I start going to this school on Monday." "That's great. Come by the #3 Music Room Monday anytime during school," said Honey smiling. "Oh okay Honey," said Leeanne. "Well see you Monday Lee-chan," said Honey then he and Mori started walking into the school waving back at Leeanne and she waves back while walking off away from the school. "They seem nice," thought Leeanne walking back to her apartment.

* * *

"Haruhi there's a new neighbor that moved in the apartment nexted to us and she's a girl thats about your age," said Haruhi's father after chewing on rice. "That's cool. I'll talk to her tomorrow since it will be Saturday," said Haruhi. "That's nice of you Haruhi," said her father.

* * *

Haruhi knocked on Leeanne's door and Leeanne opened the door. "Hi I'm Haruhi your neighbor. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," said Haruhi. "Sure I needed someone to show me around anyway" said Leeanne. "I'll be back in 10 min. I'll come back later cause we need to dress up right?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah 10 min. will be long enough," said Leeanne. Haruhi went back to her apartment and Leeanne closed the door and got ready. Haruhi dressed in a green dress and some sandles. Leeanne dressed in a purple tube top, black shorts, laces on her legs, and some red high tops. Haruhi went back to Leeanne's apartment and Leeanne opened the door. "Leeanne, why are you wearing that?" asked Haruhi. "Dunno I just pick out whatever," said Leeanne. "Oh okay let's go," said Haruhi. "Right," said Leeanne. They walked around the neighborhood, the city, then they chose to go shopping at the mall. Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, Mori, Honey, and Kyoya were at the mall also. "Tamaki isn't that Haru-chan over there?" asked Honey pointing at Haruhi and Leeanne. "Your right let's go" said Tamaki then they all went to where Haruhi and Leeanne is. "Yup that's Haruhi with some girl" said Hikaru and Karou. They walk over to Haruhi and Leeanne. "Hi Haruhi" said Tamaki. "Hi Tamaki. I want you guys to meet my friend Leeanne," said Haruhi. Leeanne stepped out from behind Haruhi and said, "Hi I'm Leeanne. Oh hi Honey and Mori." "Hi Lee-chan. You look pretty," said Honey. "Hello Leeanne," said Mori. "Thanks Honey and who are the rest of you?" asked Leeanne. "Were Karou and Hikaru. And must we say you are beautiful" said the twins. Leeanne looked at both of them and said, "Thanks and nice to meet you two." She looks at Kyoya and he said, "I'm Kyoya. Pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure to meet you too Kyoya," said Leeanne smiling. "I'm Tamaki. Nice to meet you," said Tamaki. "Nice to meet you too," said Leeanne. "What high school are you going to Leeanne?" asked Tamaki. "Ouran," said Leeanne. "Your going to be in the same school as all of us" said Tamaki. "Cool," said Leeanne. "Haru-chan and Lee-chan did you two had lunch yet?" asked Honey. "No not yet" said Haruhi. "No but I am hungry" said Leeanne. "We haven't ate yet too" said Mori. "Wanna have lunch at the resturant upstairs?" asked Haruhi. "Sure" said Tamaki. They have lunch at the resturant. "I have to use the restroom be right back," said Leeanne then she got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Leeanne checked if she was alone in the bathroom, and so she was then she fogged up a mirror and wrote 42-42-564. "Hello! Wazzup? Hey!" said Shinigami-sama in the mirror. "Hello Shinigami-sama this is meister Leeanne speaking," said Leeanne. "Ah Leeanne have you found the witch yet?" asked Shinigami-sama. "No I haven't found the witch yet," said Leeanne. "Oh okay well good luck finding her. Farewell meister Leeanne," said Shinigami-sama and then their call ended. Leeanne suddenly turned to the door and saw the door close. "...Someone knows..." Leeanne quietly to herself then walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

(Meanwhile during the time Leeanne was walking with Shinigami-sama)  
"She's taking to long. Someone go get her" said Tamaki. "Kaoru you go" said Hikaru. "Why not Haruhi?" asked Kaoru. "Just do it Kaoru" said Tamaki. "Fine" said Kaoru then he peeked into the ladies room and saw Leeanne talking with Shinigami-sama. "Is that guy really the Grim Reaper and how is Leeanne talking to him through the mirror?" thought Kaoru. Kaoru kept asking questions in his head. After Leeanne finished talking then Kaoru quickly shut the door and ran back to their table. "L-Leeanne s-she h-has s-some b-business w-with t-the G-Grim R-Reaper" said Kaoru looking freaked out then everyone laughed.

* * *

Leeanne walked back and saw everyone except Kaoru laughing. "Hey what's funny?" asked Leeanne. Haruhi took a deep breath then said, "Kaoru said you have some business with the Grim Reaper then everyone laughed because everyone knows the Grim Reaper is a myth." "So he was the one who saw" thought Leeanne. Leeanne started laughing then asked, "Kaoru you are funny and can I talk to you in private?" "Sure I guess so," said Kaoru then he and Leeanne went outside of the resturant. "Kaoru you will tell nobody about my business with Shinigami-sama" said Leeanne. "Why shouldn't I?" asked Kaoru. "He will send Sid to kidnap you then Professor Stein will dissect you in front of his class" said Leeanne. Kaoru said calmly, "How will he do that with all the guards around?" "He will knock them out with his weapon Mira" said Leeanne. Kaoru quickly grabbed Leeanne by the hand then she blushed a little. "K-Kaoru let go of me please" said Leeanne. "How will I not get dissected?" asked Kaoru. "Don't tell my little secret that's all" said Leeanne. "Oh okay but can you stay at my place tonight?" asked Kaoru. "W-Why?" asked Leeanne. "Well Hikaru will be out with Tamaki for something I dunno and I get lonely" said Kaoru. "Fine" said Leeanne. "Yay" said Kaoru happily then he let go of Leeanne's hand. "Hey what's Haruhi's phone number?" asked Leeanne. "Oh here" said Kaoru showing Haruhi's number from his phone. Leeanne called Haruhi and said "Haruhi, me and Kaoru won't be back so tell Hikaru that Kaoru will see him at home." "Oh okay wait. Are you and Kaoru going to be hanging out together?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah. Haruhi can I tell you something?" asked Leeanne. "Sure what is it?" asked Haruhi. "I think I have crush on Kaoru" said Leeanne. Haruhi said, "That's great Leeanne. When are you going to ask him out?" "In a week maybe less" said Leeanne then she looked at Karou, blushed then looked away.


End file.
